Hellish dreams
by WildSugarPatches
Summary: Sub-Zero has a strange dream with Scorpion in it. Now if only people would get of that app on that I-Fight...
1. Sub-Zero

Sub-Zero watched his bride walk up to the altar and he smiled. None of the Kombatants had enough energy to fight so he chosen today to get married. Kitana walked up gracefully and she gave him a dazzling smile.

"Do you, Bi-Han, take Kitana, princess of Edenia to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Raiden asked. Sub-Zero had begged Raiden to be the justice of peace and his best man was Smoke while Kitana's maid of honor was Jade. Mileena was there, but surprisingly she didn't go to try to attack Kitana. She was just sitting there smiling, actually smiling because Shang Tsung had given her a human mouth for that day.

"I do" Sub-Zero said without hesitating. Raiden turned to Kitana and looked at her deep in her eyes.

"Do you, Kitana, take Bi-Han to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Raiden asked. Kitana shook her head happily and Raiden smiled.

"Oh, I mean I do. I love my Subby Wubby" Kitana said grinning. Sub-Zero noticed she had a manly voice but hey, she could've caught a cold.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Raiden said and Sub-Zero leaned in to kiss Kitana. It was awkward, because Kitana held a hand up and pushed Sub-Zero's lips together. When Sub-Zero felt Kitana's hand, his face suddenly felt hotter.

"You okay Kitana?" Sub-Zero asked. Kitana shook her head and a strand of hair got into her eyes.

"Let me get that for you" Sub-Zero offered and when he moved Kitana's hair out of her eyes, her hair completely fell off. Her skin started to melt away and a muscular and calloused hand pulled Kitana's face off. Now staring at him with amused white eyes was Scorpion. It turned out to be a wig and he molded skin together to pretend to be Kitana.

"Surprise motherfucker" Scorpion said and the dress fell off. Sub-Zero had no words to say, instead he fainted.

Sub-Zero woke up to Kitana lying next to him and she was sleeping. He hesitantly pulled at her skin and she yelped lightly.

"Sorry about that, say something for me" Sub-Zero said, his voice quavering.

"Sub-Zero, go to sleep" Kitana said jokingly and fell asleep back on Sub-Zero.

"What in the Elder Gods did I just dream about?" Sub-Zero asked himself and wiped excess sweat from his arms. Just then, Scorpion's spear shot into his room and it had a note attached to it.

"Surprise motherfucker" Sub-Zero read aloud from it and it was a picture of Scorpion in a wedding dress underneath it. Sub-Zero's eyes popped open and he couldn't go back to sleep.

_On top of the roof…_

Scorpion and Smoke stood on the roof laughing their hearts out.

"I love technology now" Scorpion said and erased the sleep app from his I-Fight.

"What can technology not do?" Smoke asked and held his side. The two had used Scorpion's I-Fight and downloaded a sleep app that allowed you to make dreams for other people. Scorpion ripped off the wedding dress and threw it into the room where Sub-Zero was.

"Oh, I mean I do. I love my Subby Wubby!" Scorpion yelled and the two rolled around laughing hearing Sub-Zero scream from the top of his lungs.


	2. Scorpion

Scorpion stood there helplessly as he watched Nikki Manaj and Lil Wayne talk to him. He saw their lips moving but he didn't hearing anything come out.

"Like Lil Wayne said, Scorpion you got the looks, the attitude, and the best fighting styles we've ever seen to become a rapper" Nikki explained to him. Scorpion rolled his eyes and Nikki Manaj pulled something out of her fake boobs, a can of something called talent spray.

"I use this fifteen times a day! Use it and you'll be able to fit in with us" Nikki said and tossed him the can. Scorpion picked it up to throw it away but Nikki Manaj used her fake ass power and pounded the ground which made him fall directly on the can.

"My nigga, nigga nigga nigga nigga nigga?" Lil Wayne asked and Scorpion suddenly understood what he said.

"Yea, I'm alright" Scorpion responded back and he suddenly felt the need to rap.

"Yo, ya boy bout to free style in this bitch" Scorpion said and picked up a microphone.

"Go Scorpion go!" Nikki yelled and Scorpion spit out some lyrical flames.

_"Uh-oh, it's about to go down,_

_Ya boy H-Hizzy go stupid just like a clown._

_Yea, them bitches love me_

_Long as I got hundreds of bands the bitch call me honey._

_Whoops? Did I take yo girl?_

_Not my fault she wanna be up in my world._

_Hey, and I'mma get Sub-Zero,_

_The nigga still walking round thinking he a hero._

_Rip out his organs and stomp him till he call for his mama,_

_While in the mean time I got his girl Kitana._

_Like I said, finding Sub-Zero ain't tricky,_

_Now here's some fire from Nikki" Scorpion rapped and Nikki took the microphone._

_"A budah budah bah and a budah budah bang bang!_

_Them niggas love me like my momma love her ring ring!_

_I am the dungeon dragon and the stupid hoe,_

_Breasts so fake you can rip them off for sho! (Sure)_

_Me and Scorpion go way back_

_From birth you know I was looking like a lab rat!_

_Yea, go tell them girls that I own them_

_Did I mention to tell yall I'm Roman?_

_When I put an ice cube in my mouth it melts,_

_Because my breath is so hot like a magnet I repel!_

_Aye, Aye! That's a new word_

_Now I'mma give this to Wayne and let him show you how you swerve" Nikki spat out. Pumped up Lil' Wayne took the microphone and started to "rap"._

_"Nigga nigga nigga nigga nigga nigga nigga,_

_Nigga nigga nigga nigga nigga nigga nigga_

_Nigga nigga nigga nigga nigga nigga nigga_

_Yo did I mention to say nigga?" Lil' Wayne asked and the three of them got into a rapping pose._

Scorpion woke up in horror and looked down the hallway.

"_A budah budah bah and a budah budah bang bang!"_ he heard from the hall and shut his door tightly.

Smoke and Sub-Zero rolled around laughing and quickly erased the dream app from his I-Fight.

_"Nigga nigga nigga nigga nigga nigga nigga! Yo did I mention to say nigga?" _Smoke asked using a voice decoder as Lil' Wayne's voice.

_"Them niggas love me like my momma love her ring ring!" _Sub-Zero echoed in the Nikki Manaj voice decoder. Scorpion let out an ear piercing shriek and Smoke almost pissed himself laughing.


	3. Jade and Kung Lao's fail

Kitana walked into Shao Kahn's room and scanned the area for Shao Kahn. He was nowhere to be found and she gave a sigh of relief because she had accidentally flung one of her steel fans out and it stuck directly in the power source for the castle.

Then she saw who she was really looking for. Kung Lao, Liu Kang's best friend and former member of the White Lotus society.

"Pst, Kung Lao!" Kitana half whispered. Kung Lao looked over his shoulder and noticed Kitana motioning him over.

"Yes Kitana?" he asked. Kitana pulled him aside and made sure no one was watching them or could hear them.

"Do you know why people have been having weird dreams lately?" Kitana asked. Kung Lao raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea. I thought you would know considering the fact that you are the psychologist for us" Kung Lao reminded. Yes, the former princess of Edenia and Outworld had given her rightful claim to Mileena and became a psychologist for the Kombatants, just to keep them sane enough to fight. Liu Kang had left with Johnny Cage and Sonya to go do a movie and Kitana was literally on the verge of breaking, especially since Scorpion did not come to any of his therapy sessions. Just then Jade walked in flashing her I-Fight to Kitana and Kung Lao.

"Hey guys, Smoke texted me saying we should try out some app called 'Sleep Alter'" Jade said showing them the app.

"What does it do?" Kung Lao asked. Jade's I-Fight blinked and she saw Smoke's text message.

"He says it does something really cool. In order for it to work we have to attach a headband onto someone's head. Then the magic happens" Jade retorted. Kung Lao looked at Jade and the three each downloaded the app.

"Who goes first?" Mileena asked. Kitana gasped looking at her sister.

"Mileena, I-" Kitana started to say but then Mileena held a hand up to silence her.

"I said who goes first?" Mileena demanded. Kitana rocked on her heels and Kung Lao and Jade pretended to be in a deep conversation.

"I guess it is you Kitana" Mileena replied and stuck the head band onto Kitana's head. Kitana gulped and her knees started to shake.

…

"Go to sleep" Mileena demanded watching Kitana.

"I can't, I am not tired and-" Kitana started to say but then Mileena kicked Kitana on the side of her face. Kitana was knocked out stone cold and Mileena watched the headband glow.

"Go ahead" Mileena said gesturing to Kung Lao and Jade. Jade clicked on the app and got complete access to Kitana's empty mind.

"Uh, here we go" Jade said and saw Kitana on her screen.

_Kitana saw herself in Edenia with Jade and Kung Lao right in front of her. She bowed in front of Jade and she was now wearing rags and ropes._

_"Oh wise and beautiful Jade, how can I be just like you? I want everything from you! I want your hair, your skin, your eyes, your body, everything!" Kitana said bowing. Jade held a sinister smile on her face._

_"You really want it?" Jade asked in a seductive voice. Kung Lao suddenly appeared in a banana costume with dreads, a Rasta hat, and sunglasses._

_"You got to have your potassium Mon!" he said and he and Jade stared tangoing. _

_"One thing you must do to acquire my strength, my brain, my looks, and personality. You must say you are nothing and I am everything!" Jade bellowed._

_"You are nothing and I am everything" Kitana repeated. _

Kitana woke up with a smirk on her face.

"Even in my sleep I will never admit anything like that" Kitana muttered and snatched the headband off. Mileena just stood there looking at Jade and Kung Lao, who both had their mouths wide open.

"You two dissapoint me" Mileena snarled and raised a sai. Kitana went to go pull her fan from the power outlet and she couldn't pull it out. Mileena was inches away from Jade's head and when she raised it high enough to implant it, Kitana pulled her fan out and the power completely cut off. Jade and Kung Lao ran off and Mileena shook her head sighing.

"The lucky motherfuckers" Mileena muttered.


	4. Smoke

_Smoke stood in front of Sub-Zero brushing his silver hair. Sub-Zero rolled his eyes and Smoke grinned._

_"You Czech people are all about looks huh?" Sub-Zero asked. Smoke dropped his brush and whacked Sub-Zero._

_"No we are not… OH MY RAIDEN!" Smoke exclaimed looking in the mirror. _

_"What?" Sub-Zero asked clearly amused._

_"I almost got a heart attack looking at that sexy beast! Oh wait, it's just me" Smoke said washing his face. He reached for a soap bar and rubbed it all over himself. Sub-Zero chuckled to himself and Smoke turned around raising an eyebrow. _

_"What's so funny?" Smoke asked staring at Sub-Zero._

_"Nothing… just wondering how you think that giant pimple on your chin is sexy" Sub-Zero explained. Smoke frantically looked back in the mirror and sure enough there was a giant pimple on his chin. Smoke screamed to the top of his lungs and Jade walked in._

_"Hey Smokey" she said and then she gasped. Smoke's face starting breaking out and he had rashes all over the place._

_"What happened to you?" asked Jade. Smoke shrugged his shoulders and when he did he saw a thin piece of silver float down next to him. Smoke's eyes slowly shifted down and there was a puddle of silver strands underneath him. He looked back to the mirror and he saw one strand of hair left on his head. Smoke screamed to the top of his lungs again and passed out._

Smoke sprung out of bed and felt his face. His skin felt smooth and soft like it usually did and he felt his head. His long silver hair was there and flowing naturally. Smoke gave a huge sigh of relief and walked down the hallway.

"Hey babe what's up?" he asked Jade and Jade gave a loud ear piercing shriek. Smoke looked at her in confusion and pointed to his chin. Smoke felt his chain and there was a bump there.

"SON OF A FROST!" Smoke yelled and dashed down the hallway. He turned back around and Jade was laughing to the point of tears along with Sub-Zero and Scorpion. Smoke shot them a dirty look and Jade coughed and stood up.

"C'mon, that was hilarious!" Scorpion yelled and Smoke frowned. He felt his face again and the bump was still there.

"I'm still sexy" Smoke muttered under his breath. The three chuckled and Smoke shot them a look of confusion.

"Nothing_… _just wondering how you think that giant pimple on your chin is sexy" the three said in unison and bit their lips. Smoke ran his hand across his chin again and a piece of paper fell down with tape attached to it. Smoke clenched his fist and ran off leaving Jade, Sub-Zero, and Scorpion laughing until they almost passed out.


	5. The meeting

"Settle down! All of you settle down this instant!" Mileena hissed. Everyone at the meeting calmed down like they were told to and Mileena smiled.

"I know all of you have been having strange and or disturbing dreams lately" Mileena started to say.

"Damn right! Why the hell would I have a dream about Scorpion fucking me in the ass?!" Nitara yelled. The whole room grew quiet and even Scorpion sent her a creeped out look.

"Anyways, I know what the problem is and I can tell you all if you would please turn on your I-Fights" Mileena explained. Smoke gulped while Scorpion just lay there, calm and collected. Nobody could touch Scorpion because well, he's Scorpion!

"Go to the App Mart and type in Sleep Alter" Mileena commanded. Everyone nodded and downloaded it while Mileena looked at all of them full of disgust.

"Two of you fuckers sitting here downloaded that app and caused this bull shit. What I want to know is, who did it and why" Mileena seethed. Everyone started to point fingers at each other except Scorpion because they were scared he would bite their fingers off. Suddenly instead of pointing fingers people started fighting and killing people.

"HEY! SETTLE DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Mileena screamed but no one stopped. Scorpion had enough of it and walked over to the center of the room.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND QUIT DOING STUPID SHIT!" Scorpion boomed. Everyone froze and sat back down while Scorpion paced back and forth, earning shivers and pure fear from people.

"Alright Mileena, Smoke and I did it. Bi-Han hadn't been pranked in a while and I figured it was time to strike back. But Smoke, that fucking dumbass couldn't keep his mouth closed for longer than six seconds. It spread from Bi-Han, then me, Kitana, Smoke himself, and then other people who apparently want me to ass fuck them" Scorpion boldly stated. (One thing about Scorpion, he keeps it 100% real)

"I say we do it to everyone!" Rain yelled and everyone nodded.

"No the hell you don't!" Mileena responded but no one heard her over the sound of everyone trying to strap the head band onto others. Mileena face palmed and walked back into her office. She took a long slow sip of coffee and smiled devilishly to herself. She took a machine gun from off of a rack and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"The motherfuckers will never know what happened" she muttered to herself. She opened the door slightly and saw that Nitara was being held upside down by Ermac and Skarlet.

"You want him to pump your ass huh?" Ermac asked and Jade burst out laughing.

"Just one time" Nitara admitted and everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at her. But here comes the worst part, Scorpion was walking towards them with an angry look on his face. He kicked Ermac and Skarlet out of the way and freed Nitara and let her go but pulled her back for a moment.

"Don't even let the thought of me inside you ever run through your mind again" Scorpion growled and let go of the vampire.

"Am I really going bald?" whined Smoke. Jade rolled her eyes at him and whacked him with her staff. Little strands of silver hair floated to the ground and Smoke's eyes grew huge. He ran off as fast as he could and Jade burst out laughing, pulling out her gray kitten named Diamond.

"Good one girl" Jade whispered and petted the cat.

"Yo man, that's fucked up" Jax said to Jade. Everyone swore they heard the sound of a record scratch when Jade looked at him.

"Your body is fucked up. Steroids will do that to you. By the way Jaxina, the Kanye West mixed with Nikki Manaj look you have really brings out your eyes. Oh wait, that's just your face" Jade remarked and strutted after Smoke.

"Damn home boy, you got sold out" Raiden said and shook his head.

**Alright, this goes to prove I can juggle between stories. Score one for me! Also if anyone is confused about what happened with Smoke, after Jade hit him with her staff she had the cat move back and forth since it was shedding and Smoke thought it was his hair ^^**


	6. Finally saving dreams

_**Alright, first off, I am sorry for being gone so long. I have been very busy lately with dentist appointments, fixing cars, and all kinds of things. But I'm here to stay now so be expecting other updates from me soon! **_

Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Jade, Smoke, and Kitana held down Kung Lao. He was clutching onto his I-Fight and was trying to mess with Li Mei's mind.

"Fuck, let the goddamn phone go!" Smoke yelled and Kung Lao hissed at all of them.

"The Sleep Alter must go" Kitana said and tickled his lower arm. Kung Lao shook his head and let the phone go on accident.

"NO!" he screeched. Scorpion dove for the phone and to his surprise, Kung Lao tripped him and the phone sailed in the air. Kung Lao chased after it like a dog and Kitana threw her steel fan into the air. It almost got the phone but then Jade rolled across the floor and caught it.

"How do you delete this?" Jade asked messing with the buttons.

"Go to options and tap delete!" Smoke replied. Jade's small fingers searched for the options icon but then Kung Lao charged at her with full speed. The poor Edenian was knocked over and the phone soared into Scorpion's hands. He tapped the options icon but since his fingers were bigger than Kung Lao's it didn't work. He grunted and tossed it to Kitana and she pressed the icon.

"Are you sure you want to delete this app?" the phone asked and Kitana nodded.

"You have to say yes!" Scorpion yelled and threw Kung Lao against a pole.

"Yes! I'm positive!" Kitana said quickly and it burned her hand. She yelped in pain and dropped the phone to the ground.

"You are not Kung Lao" the phone snapped and cooled off.

"What the hell? Overly Attached Phone?!" Kitana asked and Sub-Zero kissed her hand.

"Ugh, looks like it's up to me to save the day again" Scorpion mumbled and put the phone up to Kung Lao's mouth. He covered his eyes and twisted his arm back.

"You were using this to mess with Li Mei right?" Scorpion asked.

"YES!" Kung Lao screamed in pain.

"Deleting Sleep Alter… permanent delete complete! Good-Bye!" the phone said and everyone cheered.

"Only thing left to do is to get rid of ALL of the installed bastards" Jade said and rubbed her arm. The five went around collecting everyone's I-Fight in a bag and dropped them on a table.

"How are we going to delete Sleep Alter from a three hundred phones?!" Sub-Zero asked.

"Who said anything about deleting them?" Scorpion asked. He each handed everyone sixty phones a piece. Scorpion burned his pile, Kitana sliced her pile, Sub-Zero froze and broke his, Jade smashed hers, and Smoke shorted out all his.

"We saved everyone from having scary ass dreams" Sub-Zero said cheerfully. Everyone cheered and even Kung Lao clapped until Raiden came in.

"Yo, you guys! There's a new app out called Life Puppet! You attach a string to someone and then you control their whole life!" he announced.

"Hell to the fuck no!" Smoke and Scorpion replied. Everyone jumped Raiden and Mileena secretly attached a sticky string to Scorpion, her mouth curling into a mischievous grin.

"I'll test this one out" she said softly and giggled.


End file.
